fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA025
Synopsis The episode begins with Yazmyne and her Eevee defeating a Koffing in a trainer battle with her newly mastered Refresh and Iron Tail attacks. Following the match, the two trainers head to a nearby Pokemon Center, where Yazmyne sees Michael it was nice running into him. Michael quickly asks Yazmyne how strong she's gotten. Yazmyne wants to know if he's prepared to find out. Michael brags that he's earned the Charm and he's headed to Aster Town for that town's gym badge. Yazmyne finds it a coincidence. She's going to Aster Town for the same thing as well as the Aster Discharge. Michael does not know what this is and Yazmyne shows off her two gym badges, the Venom Badge and the Charm Badge. Yazmyne explains that she knew Michael had beaten Claire because she told her. She also told her about the Aster Discharge which is some sort of small competition where she intends to enter. Michael says he will too but first makes good on his promise for a battle. Yazmyne agrees. Yazmyne and Michael create a makeshift battlefield out of nearby rocks. Michael explains that he has three Pokemon, and Yazmyne feigns that she still only has two. Eevee rolls her eyes. Michael has pride that he has more Pokemon than Yazmyne and settles for a two on two battle. Yazmyne chooses her "newest" Pokemon, Elekid. Michael chooses Snorunt, who jumps out gleefully. Yazmyne asks how Michael could have possibly obtained a Snorunt in their climate. Michael says that's for him to know, and a brief flashback is shown where Michael received Snorunt as a gift from a few ladies he helped in his journey. Snorunt begins the battle with Powder Snow, which barely phases the Electric-Type. Elekid disperses the Powder Snow with Discharge. He then charges with Focus Punch. To Yazmyne's surprise, Snorunt knows Protect and it repels Elekid. Snount then bites Elekid's arm with Ice Fang. Yazmyne knows Elekid could slam Snorunt with Focus Punch with Elekid's other arm, but Yazmyne orders Elekid to just get away then hit with Low Kick. Snorunt trips and Elekid awaits the order to finish the battle. But his arm suddenly crystallizes in ice, frozen from Snorunt's Ice Fang. Snorunt gets on his feet and begins jumping happily. Michael gets excited and orders another Ice Fang. Elekid could shatter the ice and electrocute Snorunt with Discharge, but Yazmyne allows her Pokemon to be bitten and completely frozen. Yazmyne agrees that Elekid is unable to battle. Michael cheers defeating one of Yazmyne's Pokemon, and he is prepared to face Yazmyne's Eevee. Yazmyne recalls Elekid and Eevee growls at Yazmyne a little, not willing to throw away a battle. Eevee walks out to battle and Yazmyne asks Michael is he's ready. Snorunt attacks with Powder Snow. Eevee looks to Yazmyne, who agrees not to hesistate. Eevee fires a Hidden Power that cuts through the Powder Snow and hits Snorunt. She then follows with Iron Tail. Snorunt blocks the attack with Protect. Eevee jumps back. Snorunt attempts to bit down with Ice Fang, but Eevee easiy dodges with her superior speed. Eevee uses another Iron Tail, which hits Snorunt and sends it crashing into a nearby tree, unable to battle. Michael is amazed by Eevee's incredible reflexes, but he says that Eevee is his sworn enemy, confusing Yazmyne and Eevee. Michael recalls Snorunt and sends out Croconaw. Yazmyne applauds that Croconaw is his Totodile that has evolved. Michael yells that she can applaud after the battle. Croconaw launches a Water Gun, mclearly stronger than the one Totodile first used. Yazmyne says that Michael's still feisty as ever and has Eevee match the attack with Hidden Power. Eevee's attack actually overwhelms Water Gun, but Croconaw is not hit. Rather she had fired the Water Gun as a cover; she prepares to close in a Eevee with Slash. Eevee quickly counters with Iron Tail and the two attack collide. Yazmyne mentally comments that Michael has become a very smart trainer with a fast-learning Croconaw. Michael is still upset by Eevee's reaction time. Eevee and Croconaw bounce off each other, and Eevee hits Croconaw with a following Iron Tail. Croconaw quickly recovers and hammers on the Slash attacks. Like in their first battle, Eevee dodges each one. Michael tells Croconaw to transitions into Water Gun and the aquatic attack hits Eevee hard, but she is still able to battle. Michael comments that all Eevee has shown is Hidden Power and Iron Tail. She must know something else, but Yazmyne promises to save it for the finale. She commands Hidden Power, sending crystal orbs to Croconaw. Michael orders Croconaw to slice through them with Slash. Yazmyne just says Eevee's name. As Croconaw prepares to counter, the orbs suddenly diverge then strike Croconaw from all directions. Yazmyne explains that she taught her Eevee how to control the trajectory of her Hidden Power, which took day and hours of practice. Michael gets upset and he orders Aqua Tail. Surging blue water wrap around Croconaw and Yazmyne thinks to herself that she could do so many great things with a move like that. Eevee gets Yazmyne back to the battle and Yazmyne commands Trump Card. Eevee jumps up and creates six red-glowing plates of energy. The plates strike down Croconaw in a small explosion that renders her unable to battle. Yazmyne wins. Michael is visibly upset and he tends to his Croconaw before recalling her. Yazmyne congratulates Eevee on a job well done. Michael does not feel downtrodden though. He tells Yazmyne that third time is the charm, and they can settle their score during the Aster Discharge. Yazmyne agrees to meet him in Aster Town. At the end of the episode, Yazmyne is thawing out the rest of an angry Elekid with a fire and rubbing him with a cloth. Major Events *Yazmyne encounters Michael *Michael challenges Yazmyne to a battle and loses **Michael reveals to have captured a Snorunt **Michael's Totodile is revealed to have evolved into Croconaw and to have learned Slash and Aqua Tail *Yazmyne informs Michael of the upcoming Aster Discharge, and he intends to enter. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Michael *Gwen Pokemon *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Croconaw (Michael's) *Snorunt (Michael's) Category:Episodes Category:Aster Discharge Category:Riau Adventures